


Goodbye

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Alphabet prompts [4]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, War, more of a dribble really, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would say hello because he could never say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my alphabet prompts, letter G.

Trapper wondered if Ferret Face felt it too, this unease of words unsaid. He would never understand the realationship between the two majors but the other man had to feel something for the blonde. He breifly wondered if the irritating man had said godbye before she set out for the front or if he was like him, letting the words die on his tounge. Not letting himself believe that this person that he cared about wouldn't come back. Not that any of this mattered because they would be alright, Hotlips would come back to Ferret Face and Klinger would come back to Radar and Hawkeye would come back to him. He had better because Trapper would crumble if he lost Hawkeye, the man was his best friend, his support and he loved him, even if he could never say it. He couldn't contemplate saying goodbye, so he didn't, even when Hawkeye tried too, the words had been for his benifit the talk of wills and death stilling Trapper's heart and stealing his breath. No he would save his words for when Hawkeye returned and maibe he would actually say what he meant. He would say hello because he could never say goodbye.


End file.
